SPARTAN's of the DEAD
by ilikezombies
Summary: Chris-136 is a SPARTAN he has been tasked with the OMEGA project testing whether or not it is possible to send humans back in time. and...it works.
1. Chapter 1

Deep space Epsilon Indi system.

"Number 136 please report to the hangar deck for transport to OMEGA facility Delta."

This is what Chris heard as he walked down the hall of the UNSC ship Double Tap he was in full armor and had been issued a S.P.A.R.T.A.N laser, a BR-55, and one MG6 pistol from the armory after he thawed from cryo. When he arrived at the hangar there was one pelican gunboat/troop transport waiting to take off with him in it. When he got into the back of the pelican the pilot turned and said for him to hold tight and that they would be leaving in a minute.

Chris opened his data pad to check out what exactly this project OMEGA was but couldn't find anything on it.

"Must be some top secret stuff." Chris said as he put the data pad away.

That's when the pelican lurched up and took off out the hangar. He looked out the window and saw the planet the facility had been built on. Harvest one of the first planets glassed by the covenant fleet, the planet had never been revitalized after the war since it was so small and pretty much an agricultural zone.

As the pelican descended into orbit he could see the bi-frost and the ruins of the city of Utgard..The pelican descended further north towards the bi-frost. He could see the base now. Four compounds connected on the burned surface made it up and it wasn't much to look at.

The pelican finally landed in what he assumed was facility delta. He exited the pelican and it took off almost immediately an ONI official approached him.

"welcome to harvest SPARTAN " the officer said." follow me to the testing area you are being put to it immediately because of your skill set."

Chris followed the officer to the testing area he was out in a room with a Shaw Fujikawa or slip space drive in the center. He was also finally given ammo for his weapons though he did wonder why.

"SPARTAN you are going to test the effects of the slip space drive on the body and also…..if it can take you back in time."

Now usually a SPARTAN is one of the most calm cool and collected people you could meet. But at this chris'es eyes went wide in his helmet. Suddenly the slip space drive powered up but Chris could see it wasn't mounted properly it wouldn't transport anything only teleport him to oblivion. But as he raised his battle rifle prepared to shoot it an risk blowing up the facility. It was to late.

When he came too he was in a paved street he couldn't tell where though he still had his laser, pistol and rifle. When he stopped checking himself he check the UNSC emergency broadcast channel but couldn't pick anything up. He heard moaning in the distance, there was also screaming and some gunfire but he could barely hear it.

He stood up and saw a bridge so he figured he would head that way he could see smoke in the air and it was the afternoon because the sky was orange. When he looked up he saw what seemed to be teenagers and one adult a big chested lady by what he could tell from the two block distance. There was also a heavy set boy with glasses a girl with purple hair and a scabbard and a girl with pink hair. They were being surrounded by other people except they were very pale and bloody. Then all of a sudden this motorcycle came out from under the bridge and into the air with a boy and a girl on it the girl jumped off landing on two of the bloody people and stabbing a third one with a makeshift spear. As she did that the boy on the motorcycle drove over to and past the heavy set boy throwing him what seemed to be a handgun. The boy immediately fired two bullets hitting two of the bloody people in the head.

The girl with the scabbard started hitting the other ones even grabbing onto the boys motorbike launching herself into a twirl hitting even more of them. One of the bloody people was about to grab the pink haired girl that's when Chris decided to fire his rifle. Naturally his aim was dead on hitting the thing in the head only it didn't just hit it it tore its head apart. The battle rifle was meant to penetrate an elites armor and shields so naturally it tore flesh to shreds. The girl was utterly shocked at what had just happened she looked at the heavyset boy who intern nodded his head no and followed the direction of the shots with his head to see Chris his rifle aimed in his deep black armor.

The boys jaw dropped when he saw Chris approaching now less then one block away.

"Tak-Ta-Takashi." The girl with the spear said pointing at Chris now in ear range of them.

"Whoa what the hell." The boy the girl called Takashi said.

Chris stopped next to the heavyset boy his jaw still dropped and Chris thought he saw him drooling. Chris turned on his external speakers.

"what the hell is going on here?" Chris asked.

"first of all what the hell are you is more like it." The pink haired girl said. "Are you military or just some freak in a tin can."

"I guess you could say military." Chris said

The heavy set boy now tried to touch chris'es armor and Chris pointed his pistol at him. Almost immediately both the girl with the scabbard and the one with the spear hit him with their weapons it was useless though he only lost less than two percent of his shields. He did stop pointing the gun at the kid though this having untranced him.

"what branch of the military do you work for?" the boy said now. "are you special ops?" what kind of gun is that?" the questions just kept coming.

"look who is your leader since your obviously militants of some kind." Chris said.

"look were not militants were just trying to survive this just like every one else." the boy called Takashi said

"your names what are they?" Chris asked.

"Im Takashi" he said

"my names is Rei." The girl with the spear said.

"I'm Hirano". The heavyset boy said.

"call me Saeko" the girl with the scabbard said

"Takagi" the pink haired girl replied bluntly.

" and I'm Ms. Shizuka" the on with the big chest said

"well its very nice to meet you all I'm Chris-136" Chris said.

"what kind of technology is this?" Hirano said. Unknowingly to Chris Hirano had detached his S.P.A.R.T.A.N laser from his back.

"Oh no! don't touch that" Chris almost yelled as he grabbed it from Hirano's hands.

"look we can talk better if we have a safer place to do it. Any suggestions? " Takashi said.

"oh I know." Said "my friend owns an apartment not too far from here, She's never home so I have a spare key to water plants and stuff." She said.

"Good ill take you on the bike and we will check it out to make Shure its safe." Takashi said. "Hirano and Saeko watch our new friend and wait here till we get back." he said as he sped off.

"well this should be interesting" Saeko said


	2. a DEAD night

"Now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Chris asked turning to Saeko, Hirano, Rei,. And Takagi.

"In all honesty I wish I could tell you. This started happening a day ago." Saeko said.

"WHAT RANK ARE YOU!?" Hirano asked excitedly.

"I'm a lieutenant commander now could we please stay on subject." Chris said annoyed as Hirano's jaw dropped.

"Hey how come when you got hit before you glowed" asked Takagi.

"Shielding technology called the mjolnir system. I'm a mjolnir or Spartan two. Almost the last of my kind." Chris said taking off his helmet.

They all just stared at him.

" What's wrong?" Chris asked confused.

"Y-y-your just a teenager." Rei stammered.

"Yup 19 years old now." Chris said.

"So you've been in the military one year and you're an officer?" Hirano asked.

"Nope been in the military since I was 3." Chris said.

All four of them were shocked. Just then Takashi and pulled up.

"Alright guys the place seems safe enough only a couple of them were around." Takashi said. Then he noticed Chris's face.

"Whoa your pretty young and how'd you get that scar." He said pointing at the scar on Chris's cheek.

"Training got it when I was 7." Chris said.

"Whatever you say." Takashi said doubting him.

They all walked five blocks to the apartment.

"Whoa a Humvee!" Hirano said pointing at what Chris thought was supposed to be an armored car.

"See I told you it was like a tank." said.

Just then they all noticed some of the dead walking down the steps toward them. Takashi rolled up his sleves and pulled out a hook but before he could charge in Chris pushed him out of the way.

"Stand back." Chris said blankly.

He brought a rather large Titanium combat knife from the bag on his hip and un holstered his magnum. He stabbed one in the head with his knife smashing the forehead and Kicked another one into a bent metal pole and then shot it in the face. He punched the third one in the neck knocking its head off.

"There you go." He said.

Hirano was smiling very excitedly. They all entered the apartment.

"wow look at this place." Rei said.

Chris tossed his helmet on the floor and pressed the Release switch for his chest plate and wrist gauntlets letting them fall as well.

"What are you doing you cant just drop your armor and leave it there!" Rei yelled.

"Don't worry I got it" Chris said.

He was now wearing an olive drab T-shirt with the unsc eagle on the back and a smaller version of the eagle printed on the front, and green

"Well we are all going to go take a bath." said.

As the girls took the bath Chris, Takashi, And Hirano examined some lockers while the TVplayed.

"Oh my god. HIRANO CHECK IT OUT." Takashi said since the cabinet he opened was full of ammo. 5.56 mm, 12 gauge slugs and pellet, and some other types of ammo.

"Well I guess we better break this one open then." Hirano said excitedly pointing at a taller locker and also looking for a crowbar. Chris walked up to the locker and kicked it make the door implode.

Hirano pushed Chris out of the way and started going nuts about the guns in the locker. When Hirano finished ranting about the guns they started loading the magazines. They could also hear the girls laughing and screaming downstairs.

"You know were supposed to look right?" Hirano said smiling.

"Thanks but I don't feel like dying yet." Takashi said

"What about you Chris surely a man like yourself isn't afraid."

"Sorry to break it to you Kohta but four pissed off women such as themselves can take me down if im not in my armor." Chris said with a chuckle.

"What the hell….." Takashi said looking out the window.

A small blueish light was going off in the sky then a small plane like craft came out of the light.

"I've never seen that kind of plane before." Hirano said staring at it

"No-no way that could be a pelican" Chris whispered.

But as it descended closer to the other side of the river it was unmistakable to him as it dropped a warthog which drove off. Suddenly the police on the bridge starting firing at it. It tried to take off again but the police hit it in the right thruster sending into a spin and then crashing into a building.

"Quick flip to the news." Chris said.

"The police have just successfully shot down what is thought to be an American helo-plane dropping in troops to sabotage japan. There are no further details as of this time but the police will investigate it once they can divert men from the bridge." The woman newscaster said as the rioters around her got angrier.

Just then Chris felt a pair of cold wet arms grab him around the neck and he noticed the other two boys went silent. He waited for the bite to come and he was ready but it didn't happen. Instead a female voice whispered in his ear.

"Well aren't you cute when you're not in that armor." said.

He pushed her off of him and she called him naughty.

"Your drunk go to sleep." Chris said calmly although he felt a bit flustered.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" She exclaimed.

Then she went over to Hirano and gave him a kiss and he just sort of passed out standing up. Chris just put his head in his hands. Then she fell down so he and Takashi picked her up.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Rei who had just came up the stairs and looked very annoyed asked.

"N-n-no you're not…but if this were any other time…" Takashis voice trailed off.

Rei then proceeded to fall on her ass telling the both of them they looked good in triples.

"She's drunk too ill take care of Marikawa you take care of her." Chris said.

Chris dragged into what seemed to be a den and covered her with a blanket.

"Takashi, Hirano meet me on the balcony I need to talk in private." Chris said as he walked onto the balcony.

When the two of them came out there he looked up from the binoculars he was looking through.

"About that "helo-plane" the news caster called it I thought you guys should know that its related to me." Chris said.

Both boys just stared at him as he explained he was from the year 2559 and how humanity had fought a war with an alien alliance called the covenant and how his government the unsc had betrayed him.

"Well that explains a lot." Takashi said.

"Yeah but what about the big green thing you've been keeping on your back." Hirano asked.

"That is called a S.P.A.R.T.A.N laser." Chris said.

"Is it like a target designator or something." Hirano asked.

"You wish it was it will actually pretty much disintegrate you." Chris said.

"Any way so about the crash what was that thing." Asked Takashi.

"That was called a pelican it can carry a squad of 15-20 soldiers in its troop bay and carry a warthog light vehicle under it. In fact it dropped one off before it crashed so that means there are at least three marines or army personnel with it." Chris said.

Just then a high pitched scream burst through the air. Chris looked through the binoculars and saw a little girl in a courtyard being approached by multiple infected. Hirano started firing the sniper rifle he had taken from the locker.

"What are you doing?!"Takashi asked loudly.

"Its just a little girl take the bike and save her ill cover you, And Chris you…hey where did he go?" Hirano asked. Chris had already left the balcony and was downstairs putting on armor.

"Tell the others midnight snack and tomorrow's lunch is almost ready." Saeko said to him as he finished getting his chest plate on.

"well you might want to hurry up…really is that all you have." Chris said pointing to saeko. He just noticed she was really only wearing an apron.

"What my clothes are being washed." She said.

"Just get ready to move." Chris said

Chris waited outside by the gate Takashi came out and got on the motorcycle then they opened the gate and he drove out. Then Chris went outside the gate to cover the girls while they loaded the Humvee.

"Hurry up before their attention shifts to Hiranos sniper rifle." Chris said.

"It would be nice if you helped." Takagi said.

"And let you get bitten." Chris retorted.

When the girls finished loading the car Hirano came down wearing a bullet proof vest and a bandanna.

"You look so sexy." Takagi said.

"You really think so…wait a minute."

"We don't have time for this get in." Chris said sitting on the back of the Humvee prepping his laser.

They started driving forward running over lots of infected.

"Here we go." Chris said as saeko jumped off and to the right holding some infected off and Hirano shot some with a shotgun.

"Charging 25 percent…50 percent…75…FIRING GET DOWN!" he yelled at Hirano as the laser fired. The laser disintegrated the first 30 infected it hit but after that it made them bloody blobs with just legs or half a chest and head and burnt to a crisp.

Takashi jumped onto the Humvee with the little girl and a dog. Chris lowered the girl into the Humvee after she told him her name was Arisu. Once they were all in they started heading for the river Chris had figured he could check out the pelican crash in the morning. It had been a long day and even Spartans need to sleep.


	3. CONTACT

When Chris woke up the Humvee was about 250 meters from shore. Hirano was on the roof singing a nursery rhyme with Arysu and Takagi was scoping the shore with binoculars. It had been a hell of a night. Rei was waking up.

"Back in the land of the sober?" Chris asked with a chuckle.

"Wha…." She asked and then looked at Takashi and smiled and then saw Saeko's head was on his leg and she was drooling. She pulled on Takashi ear to wake him up.

"OW what the hell!?" Takashi said.

"Must be nice?" Rei said.

"What the hell are you…." Then Takashi noticed Saeko.

"O-Oh!" He said as Saeko woke up.

"Good morning your drooling." Rei said.

"What?" Saeko said dazed but then getting control of herself.

"we're here." Marikawa said leaning back as the Humvee rolled onto shore.

Chris got out of the Humvee and knew something wasn't right.

"It's too quiet." He said to himself.

The girls were getting dressed and he didn't feel like dying so he went over to Takashi and Hirano. Hirano was trying to explain a shotgun to Takashi.

"You can only fit five shells in the chamber and there's another feature one of my favorites."

"Basically load the shells in till you can't fit anymore aim around the head and pull the trigger pump it was, rinse, and repeat." Chris said interrupting him.

"Yeah well that's simpleton terms." Hirano said

"Worse comes to worse ill use it as a club."

"Yeah well hold out on that I want you to stall everyone from coming up until I say so." Chris said.

"Why?" asked Hirano.

"Remember the "Plane crash" from last night. I need to go check it out." Chris said.

Chris started up the hill. It was steep but it was easy for him. He could see 100 meters down the road was the crash. He wasn't checking for survivors they would have ran or the warthog would've come back for them. He was looking for any UNSC technology he could use data pads, Intel, orders anything that would help him figure out where the pelican had come from because they were not long range vehicles there had to be a frigate. It was probably cloaked after the covenant war humanity had traded weapons and technology with them to experiment on. Humanity had also integrated forerunner technology so reconnaissance frigates could definitely cloak themselves. Then when he was searching the cockpit he found what he was looking for. The pelicans communications system if he used it he could contact the frigate. Then it started buzzing. IT WAS PCKING UP A COMMS SIGNAL!

Chris immediately picked up but listened first.

"UNSC frigate Savannah II respond. There are too many of whatever these things are we've run into a barricade and can't get through. We need an extraction…OH MY GOD! These things just absorb bullets."

Chris could hear a scream in the background noise, Then the signal cut to static.

"Damn….but this is good there is a frigate in the area which means backup possibly." Chris said to himself.

He walked back to where the others were and they were starting to bring the Humvee up. The Humvee launched into the air. Chris tackled Hirano out of the way saving him at the last second.

"All the shit that's going on and I'm going to be killed by an Asian women driver." Hirano was saying to himself.

"We don't have time to be dicking around guys get in the Humvee and let's move." Chris said.

Everyone got in the bottom except for Takashi and Rei they were sitting on the top  
Chris was sticking out of the turret. He noticed something was very wrong he just realized he hadn't seen any zombies, And if he had learned anything from his training is that if something like this is going on and you can't find any hostiles, They are probably massed up somewhere. He was about to voice his opinion when hirano yelled.

"ITS THEM 300 METERS AHEAD TURN LEFT!"

As the Humvee swerved an explosion could be heard in the distance.

"Oh my god." Takashi said silently.

Chris turned and looked. A skyscraper was coming crumbling down through the smoke came the frigate that was cloaked before. On the side in big bold letters SAVANNAH II. It had destroyed the building and was heading parallel to them but was a good distance away.

Chris was the first to look back up at what was in front of them.

"RAZOR WIRE HIT THE BRAKES!" He yelled.

swerved to the left grinding some of the dead into the wire.

"IT WONT STOP!" She yelled.

"THE TIRES ARE LOCKED EASE UP ON THE BRAKES AND GIVE IT SOME GAS!" Hirano yelled back.

The car stopped very suddenly. So suddenly in fact that it sent Rei flying onto the pavement. Takshi jumped after her.

"Hirano how do I use this again?" He said asking about the shotgun.

"You've got shells that shoot these little pellets called shot its hard to miss. Just aim around the head and you'll hit them." Hirano said.

Chris took more immediate notice of the crashed warthog on the other side of the street. He sprinted over to it and got on the mounted m12 chaingun.

"Lets rev this baby up." Chris said as the barrels started spinning.

The 12.7X99mm armor piercing ammunition started ripping through the dead. Chris didn't care if it killed them or not just as long as they were down and not advancing on the group anymore. He turned his head for a second and saw Hirano just staring at him. Chris sighed. He could see that Saeko was tearing it up out there and he was trying very hard not to hit her.

"Im out of ammo!" Takashi yelled.

"Get over here there should be a gun in the bed of the truck!" Chris yelled keeping a constant fire on the advancing horde.

"Whats this?" Takashi said holding up an assault rifle.

"That's the MA5 assault rifle there should be a little blue screen on it tell me the number you see on the screen." Chris said.

"It says 60." Takashi said.

"Perfect you got the better version. Now this things accurate up to 500 meters. Keep that in mind if you try to shoot anything beyond that chanced are you're not going to hit it." Chris said.

Takashi ran back by the Humvee and Takagi came running over.

"Remember that ship that blew up the building cant you just call it over here?" She asked.

"It aint that simple. You said you're a genius right so then you should understand how the military works. If I call for that ship chances are they won't come they're probably dealing with their own problems." Said Chris.

"But you're going to try right?" She asked.

"Savannah II do you read?"

"This is the UNSC Savannah copy?" Chris could hear chatter in the background about what a Spartan was doing all the way out there.

"This is Spartan-136 requesting immediate evac I have civilians with me over?"

"Copy that a pelican is being dispatched and will be there in 2 minutes out."

"ALRIGHT GUYS THE RESCUE BIRD IS ON THE WAY! ETA 2 MINUTES!" Chris yelled

The pelican swooped down over the street and made two passes over head before stopping they landed right in front of the Humvee and everyone loaded on. They also used an old 21st century tactic and loaded the Humvee by lifting it with an old chord system.

Chris noticed the others looked depressed.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked.

"Well your taking us away and we still need to know if our families are ok." Takashi said.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you guys back down there as soon as possible to find your families and I will be there every step of the way." Chris said with a warm smile.


	4. Arrival(very short but important info)

**A/N so guys this is the first and probably the last authors note I may put in. id like to ask you guys a question. There are only a few chapters left to the story as the series is very short. So I would like to ask all of you. One should I make a chapter for the OVA drifters of the dead? Two after that should I continue by making up my own episodes after I complete the main storyline? And thirdly my friends and I are very good with drawing, computer animation, etc. so if this goes well I will be considering (if the response is good enough) to make an animated version of this story (much like the show) but again only if you guys would like that. I highly doubt you would. Anyway that is all please enjoy the story.**

"Wow this thing is huge!" Rei exclaimed.

"How does this thing even stay in the air?" Takagi questioned.

"What's its armament!?" Hirano asked excitedly.

"Please hold all questions till the end of the tour." Chris joked.

The group was inside the UNSC Savannah II. An orderly was showing them to the quarters that they were to sleep in.

"Sergeant tell the captain I would like to talk to him after were done here." Chris said.

"Yes sir." The marine said.

"Alright guys im going to get us out of here as quick as possible. Until then why don't you guys enjoy yourselves for a while and rest up." Chris said as he walked off.

"Finally I can take a shower." Takashi said as he walked into the room he and Hirano were to share.

"I need a nap." Hirano said following close behind.

"they didn't even ask if we were okay." Rei said slightly mad.

"Boys will be boys." Said Saeko going of to her room.

**A/N I lied I made another authors note at the bottom to apologize for this being so short. So im sorry. This chapter was just basically to get the authors note above off my chest but it is against the rules to post an author's note without giving a little bit of story with it even if it was really short. Again really sorry I didn't actually add to the story this week guys.**


	5. Preparing for all out war

**Savannah II, UNSC PARIS Class Heavy Frigate.**

Aboard the savannah II Chris went up to the bridge to speak with the captain.

"Good afternoon SPARTAN, Quite the shit hole we have seem to have found."

"Yes it is, Sir."

"I am captain Николай Токарев." Said the captain.

Chris understood the old language of russian his name was Nikolai Tokarev.

Captain Nikolai and Chris walked over to a holographic projection of the city, A section was covered in the color red, The rest of the city was colored yellow or orange with a few more red spots here and there.

"I assume the red areas are where the infection is the worst?" Chris asked.

"That would be correct, This is where you and your group of civilians became stuck. It seems that since the dead could not go through the wire they just massed up there." Captain Nikolai said pointing to a section of the city.

"Sir, If you don't mind my asking how did the ship and her crew get here?" Chris asked.

"During the initial test of project OMEGA most of the forces on harvest were teleported back to the 21st century, There are a few other ships around but around the North America and Europe regions."

"Also sir, I need to go back to the surface."

"If you want a patrol already take it up with combat command and get yourself on the roster."

"No sir, I want to go back down the the surface with the survivors i have brought up with me. I promised i would help them find their family's."

"Son these people are not like you, You may be an augmented super soldier but they aren't. Give them a break for a while." Captain Nikolai said.

**Mess hall of the UNSC SAVANNAH II.**

Chris was out of his armor and was eating with Takashi, Kohta, and Saeko.

"Very...Space age." Takashi said holding the food packet.

"Just like an MRE." Said Kohta.

"Pretty much except the food is better and doesn't actually cook it is already hot so no steam to give away your position in the feild." Said Chris.

"Any news on when we can leave?" Asked Saeko.

"Give it a day or two, Then the captain gave me permission to take you guys and since the CO of a company were killed while out there i have been placed as CO of the 4th company of the 2nd battalion of marines on board. The plan is I bring the company down with us to our destination and to set up an FOB at any suitable area so that more ground forces can come down." Chris said poking at his food.

"Why haven't multiple FOB's been set up yet?" Asked Kohta.

"Because they only got here yesterday and have not figured out how to effectively kill them yet... At Least until I told them that is." Chris chuckled.

"What is an FOB?" Takashi questioned.

"FOB stands for .Base." Chris said.

"It is an outpost that is set up on the front line of a battle so that more troops can be brought in." Kohta continued.

All of a sudden a marine walked over.

"Lieutenant commander Chris?" The marine said.

"Aye, That is me."

"I am second lieutenant Kyle Macdonald I will be your company XO as of order of captain Nikolai." Said the marine.

"Take a seat then LT." Chris said.

"I am Kohta Hirano." Kohta said as he reached to shake lieutenant Kyle's hand.

"I am Takashi Komuro."

"And I am Saeko Busijima."

"LT do me a favor?" Chris asked.

"What, sir?" Kyle answered.

"Take to the training deck for me and have her wait there for me." Chris looked over at Saeko."When you get there just wait for me, Okay?" He said.

"Fine with me." She replied.

Saeko and Kyle headed off to the training deck, As they walked off Chris turned to Takashi and Kohta.

"Follow me, I have a surprise you guys may like." He said.

Chris took them down through the hangar bay, On the way through they watched as groups of Marines, Army, And navy aviators ran around loading onto Longswords, Pelicans, Hornets, And falcons. A few ODST's walked past.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Takashi.

"ODST's which stands for . they are special forces." Chris said.

"Cool." Kohta and Takashi said.

They exited the hangar bay and entered the armory. Chris brought them over to the gun rack and introduced them to the various weapon systems of the UNSC.

"Takashi you already are acquainted with the MA5 assault rifle, In addition for that I would also like you to carry this." Chris said tossing Takashi a M90 close assault weapons system.

"And for you Kohta." He tossed him an SRS 99-S5 Anti-material rifle, Kohta gasped in disbeleif he had never seen such a weapon of this grade up close before. Chris also tossed him a M7 caseless submachine gun.

"Oh and Takashi give this to Rei." He said tossing him a M392 DMR.

"Geez, This is some crazy gear." Takashi said with his gear slung on his back and Rei's rifle in his hands. Kohta was too busy playing with his new toys.

"There is a firing range at the training deck you guys can practice your aim there." Chris said as he started off for the training deck.

When he got there Saeko was hitting a dummy with her bokken.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I want to test you now." Chris said, He almost made her jump.

"What kind of test?" She asked.

"Run from here to the other side of the room and back, You are being timed, Hit any targets that move into your path."

She was off like a gun, She was sprinting across the long room dropping that robotic targets that moved into her path with excellent efficiency. Only 15 seconds in and she was already heading back towards him at top speed still. One target came up behind her and was about to grab her but she ducked and hit it in the chin with enough force that if it was one of "Them" or a human they would be killed instantly.

"Not bad." Chris said as she came to a stop in front of him, He noted she had not broken a sweat.

"Any other tests?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, one more." Chris drew both of his knives and tossed one to her.

"You want to fight?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry that the blade is shorter than your normal length weapon." Chris said.

A small crowd of crewmen had gathered around, Chris could even make out Saya, Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Arisu, And on one side of the crowd.

"Alright...GO!" Chris yelled as he charged her.

She dodged his initial strike with expert proficiency. But he quickly retaliated by spinning around to grab her arm before she could attempt to push him to the ground and drop kicked her and put the knife to her throat.

"POINT SPARTAN!" Yelled a gunnery sergeant, The UNSC personnel cheared.

They went back to their respective sides.

"I don't want you to hold back Saeko, Give me all ya got!" He said.

He almost regretted saying that because something darkened about her, They both charged each other again. This time she jumped over Chris and sliced at the back of his leg, If Chris had not pulled away she would have done more then rip his new digital camo pants. Chris turned around and decided if she could do that to a SPARTAN then he should not hold back either. He charged her at full speed and she did not see the blow coming, He punched her in the gut causing her to lose her breath. But it didn't seem to faze her, She Went for his arm and cut it. But Chris was trained to ignore the pain. The crowd was really cheering now, Because they knew two close combat superpowers were going at it. Chris picked her up by the throat and she kicked him in the chest breaking free from his grip. But he just kicked her in the back of the leg as she tried to fall back and give herself more room, She fell.

He put the knife at her cervical vertebrae, This would be an instant kill.

"POINT SPARTAN!" the crowd cheered more.

The fight was over he had won without much surprise to everyone, But everyone had to admit she had been a very formidable opponent for a SPARTAN. He helped her up.

"I can't believe you stabbed me..." Chris said. Despite the damage he had inflicted on her though she had taken it like a SPARTAN herself.

She was about to compliment him back when the ship's PA system buzzed on: "Now hear this, 4th company,7th company, and 9th company of the 2nd battalion are to be deployed immediately along with the 5th,and 6th longsword wings and the 8th and 11th pelican wings."

Chris was off running to the armory to get in his freshly repaired armor and get new guns before the announcement was even finished.


End file.
